Crónicas de Luna & Tonks
by Ithilwen princesa elfa
Summary: °Crónica dos°: Todos aman a Hermione, ¿cuál será el resultado de todo esto? REVIEWS! Tres nota de la autora
1. El ataque de Tonks

***En Hogwarts***  
  
Luna: hola Tonks  
  
Tonks: Hola Luniviris ¿cómo estas? xDDD  
  
Luna: ¿Luniviris?  
  
Tonks: si... es como Luna pero en diminutivo... por cariño... ^^  
  
Luna: ok ^^u ¿haz visto el nuevo número de The Quibbler?  
  
Tonks: si... nu sabía que Ojoloco era un zombi... O.o  
  
Luna: si, no se debe confiar en los magos con ojos desproporcionados  
  
Tonks: tienes razón, lo que tampoco sabia es que Harry tenia un gemelo que amaba secretamente a Voldemort...  
  
Luna: sí, es una edición muy interesante ^^u  
  
Tonks: si... xD  
  
Luna: ¿de qué te ríes?  
  
Tonks: nu.... yo de nada...   
  
Luna: mira allá está Ronnie *¬*  
  
Tonks: buscalo Luna, yo voy a buscar a mi Lobito bello Lupinsito....  
  
Luna: ¿lupinsito?  
  
*Tonks corre como loca detrás de Lupin, el al verla, se pone a correr aun mas duro....* xD  
  
Tonks: si.. Lupin bello.... jajajaja  
  
Luna: @-@  
  
Lupin: ¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁAAAA!  
  
Luna: O_o  
  
Lupin: creo que la perdí *respira entrecortadamente*  
  
Luna *en el suelo, muerta de risa*  
  
Tonks: LUPIN LOBITO MIO... ¿DONDE ESTAS?  
  
Lupin *temblando de pies a cabeza*  
  
Luna: jejejejej...  
  
Tonks: Cuando agarre a ese lobito.... xDD  
  
Lupin: ;__; va a hacer que me case con ella...  
  
Tonks: *Gritando desesperadamente* LUPIN AMOR MIO....  
  
Luna: jejejejeje...  
  
Lupin: T_T no me quiero casar con ella...  
  
Luna *llorando de la risa*  
  
Hermione: *apareciendo en la escena* Profesor Lupin... ¿que hace escondido detrás del esa estatua?  
  
Tonks: Gracias Hermione.... xD  
  
Harry *acompaña a Luna en su risa loca*  
  
Lupin: MAMIIIIIII *sale corriendo*  
  
Tonks: *agarrando a Lupin por los brazos*: vamos amorcito... un besito... xDDD  
  
Harry y Luna seguían en el suelo riéndose, mientras Hermione y Ron los miraban raros  
  
Lupin *les lanza miradas de suplica a los cuatro*  
  
*Llega Snape*  
  
Luna *se comienza a reír más*  
  
Snape: Potter lo estaba buscando para.... REMUS... QUE ES ESTE ESPECTACULO  
  
Lupin: ;___;  
  
Luna *se comenzó a ahogar de tanto reírse*  
  
Lupin: yo... yo.... *tratando de librarse de Tonks*  
  
Luna: me... ahogo...  
  
Tonks: ¬¬U nu se porque tanto alboroto....  
  
Luna *tosiendo con fuerza en el suelo y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de la risa*  
  
Harry: Barnie es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente, cuando se hace grande es realmente soprendente...  
  
Todos: ¬¬UUU  
  
Luna *tosiendo aún en el suelo, con un charco de lagrimas frente a ella*  
  
Snape: ¿qué le pasa Lovegood?  
  
Luna: @-@ *riendose y tosiendo*  
  
Lupin *tratando de librarse de Tonks*  
  
Snape: LOVEGOOD RESPONDA  
  
Luna: Profe.... jajajajaja, es que.... jajajajajaja.... no puedo dejar de.... jajajajajaja, reirme.... jajajajaja  
  
Snape: 74 puntos menos para Ravenclaw  
  
Snape: además.... eso lo puedo ver señorita lovegood... ¿pero que le acontese?  
  
Luna *tosiendo, llorando y riendo*: por...jejejeje ;__; ¿qué? XDDD  
  
Ron *aguatando las ganas de reir*  
  
Dumbledore: *Comiendo una barra de Caramelo de Limon* Holus... ¿como estan todos?  
  
Snape: ¬¬U  
  
Luna *ahogandose*  
  
Ron: *en el piso....* JAJAJAJAJA... muerto de... jajajajaja.... risa..... jajajajajaja  
  
Luna *desmayada*  
  
Harry: OH BARNIEEEEEEEE  
  
Malfoy: XD A POTTER LE GUSTA BARNIE XDDDD  
  
Hermione: ¿cómo sabes que es Barnie?  
  
Ginny: los pollitos dicen... pío, pío, pío, cuando tienen hambre... cuando tienen frío...  
  
Todos: ¬¬U *menos Harry que se puso a cantar con ella*  
  
Hermione: con razón se gustan ¬¬U  
  
Ginny y Harry: ¿que?  
  
Malfoy: XD  
  
McGonagall: Snapi.... te estaba buscando....  
  
McGonagall: upps...  
  
Ron: xDDDD  
  
Todos: ¿SNAPI?  
  
Luna *desmayada*  
  
McGonagall: ejem... si...  
  
Snape: no spe de que me habla -_-U  
  
Dumbledore: MINERVA, ME ENGAÑAS CON ESE, ESE...  
  
McGonagall: vamos Snapi... nu te hagas el duro... tu me quieres... muak *y le lanza un besito...*  
  
Dumbledore: ¿Gatita?  
  
Dumbledore: MINEVA  
  
Snape: ¬¬  
  
McGonagall: sal de aquí... yo quiero a Severis...  
  
Snape: yo no te quiero a ti ¬¬  
  
Trelawney: NO... porque me quiere a MI  
  
Snape: yo quiero a Petunia Dursley  
  
Harry: XDDD  
  
Trelawney: me engañas.... ;__;  
  
Snape: pero yo solo quiero a Petie  
  
***Llega Voldemort***  
  
Voldemort *tiene agarrada a Petunia*: MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Petunia: VERNON.... AYUDAME....  
  
Petunia: POTTER, MAGIA, AHHHHHH *asustada*  
  
Vernon *pálido*  
  
Ginny: ¿no deberíamos llevar a Luna a la enfermería? ^o^  
  
Luna *desmayada aún, la risa fue muy grave*  
  
Lupin: *ya dejandose agarrar por Tonks* no... sigan... esto se ta poniendo bueno.... xD  
  
Petunia *viendo a Snape*: ME MANDASTE A SECUESTRAR AHHHHHHHHHHHH *grita desesperada*  
  
Hermione: Un elefante, se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña...  
  
***Llegan Dudley, Crabbe y Goyle***  
  
Ron: ARAÑA ¿DONDE?  
  
Hermione: ¬¬U  
  
Dudley-Crabbe-Goyle *con cara de bobos*: ehh, hola  
  
Ron *con los pelos de punta*: ¿Dónde esta la araña Mione?  
  
Hermione: ATRAS DE TI...  
  
Petunia *a Dudley*: hijito, ayuda a tu mami  
  
Ron: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Ron: *Pegando un salto*  
  
Aragog: ¿qué hice?  
  
Ron *desmayado*  
  
Voldemort: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Hermione: *con cara malvada...* siempre quise ver esto...  
  
Snape: ¿ya me pregunto si será un robot?  
  
Aragog: ¿qué le hice al pelirrojo? ¿Lo maté?  
  
Hermione: nu chico... tranquilo... es de la emociona al verte, te tiene gran admiración... ¿te puedo tomar una foto?, para ponérsela en su cuarto para cuando despierte...  
  
Aragog *halagado*: claro, *se pone a posar*  
  
Colin *con su cámara*: hola ^^  
  
Hermione: Colinsito... a ti preciso queria encontrar.... me prestas tu camarita linda y preciosa  
  
Colin: claro Hermy ^^  
  
Harry: jajajajajajaja...  
  
Ginny: yo tenía un hipogrifo y me comí a uno entonces tengo dos hipogrifos...  
  
Hagrid *atrapando a Ginny*: ¿te comiste a Buckbeak?  
  
Harry: *llorando de la risa en el piso*: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Ron: *despertando* ehhh... ¿que me pasó?  
  
Lupin *comiendo palomitas de maíz y riendo*  
  
Aragog: hola admirador ^^  
  
Tonks: ya me aburrí de besarlo... xDD  
  
Ron: SUSTO *vuelve a caer desmayado*  
  
Aragog: pobre niño... no soporta mi presencia... xDD  
  
Ginny: HAGRID, BÁJAMEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Petunia Dursley: AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Colin: Hermy, con este botón le puedes tomar una foto tamaño real a la araña  
  
Hagrid: no hasta que vomites a Buckbeak  
  
Hermione: ohh... gracias ^__^*  
  
Ginny *pálida verdosa*: no Hagrid...  
  
Colin: ^^  
  
Draco: ya no aguanto mas.... jajajajajajaja  
  
Aragog *posando para Hermione*  
  
Hermione: Colin... y ¿como hago para que luego la foto se mueva?  
  
Colin: ah, con este botonsito verde... ¿lo ves?  
  
Hermione: oh... gracias  
  
Hermione: podrías hacer una cara monstruosa Aragog ^^  
  
Aragog: seguro *hace una cara que mataría a Ron*  
  
Dravo: quiero ver la cara de Weasley cuando vea esa foto jajajajaj XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Corrección de la autora: Drraco  
  
Corrección de la autora: Draco  
  
Corrección de la autora: Dragón  
  
Snape: yo también... jejejeje  
  
Los dos: XDDDDDD  
  
Ginny: Hagrid... dé...jame...  
  
Harry: BARNIE, BARNIE, BARNIE *¬* y los TELETUBBIES SON LO MÁXIMO  
  
Dudley: síiiiiiiii  
  
Hagrid: nu... hasta que no vomites  
  
Ginny *se desmaya*  
  
Tonks: SI los teletubbies son lo mejor...   
  
Malfoy: no puedo.... XD más XDDDDD  
  
Snape: no cree que esta un poco grande como para eso Tonks  
  
Dumbledore *besandose con McGonagall*  
  
Voldemort: muhahahajhaha  
  
McGonagall: ya... dejeme... *agarrando a Snape*  
  
Snape: ¬¬U  
  
Todos: YA CALLATE...  
  
Voldemort: pero weno... nu se enojen...  
  
Voldemort: es que no me tienen paciencia....  
  
Trelawney: payasito saltarín, de donde saliste tu,...  
  
Colagusano: *dandole palmaditas en la espalda...* ya... ya.... calmate Voldie....  
  
Ginny: con tu cara de...¿como sigue Harry?  
  
Harry: de algo, a todos hacer reír y tu camisa tu sombrero, tu baile tan singular...  
  
Trelawney: y tu bocota payasito tan grande y tan colorá  
  
Malfoy *se desmaya de la risa*  
  
Dumbledore: *Bailando....*  
  
Lupin *se desmaya de la risa también*  
  
Snape: ya pues.... buscamos a Poppy  
  
Hermione: Aragog, podrías autografiar la foto para Ronnie ^^  
  
Poppy: ya estoy aqui  
  
Snape: ¿que? nos estabas espiando?  
  
Poppy: no... es que de casualidad pasaba....  
  
Aragog: claro ^^ saca un boligrafo gigante y escribe en la foto: Para Ronald, de tu araña favorita  
  
Luna *seguía desmayada en el suelo*  
  
Hermione: gracias Aragog *pone una cara diabólica, con los pelos como cuernos*  
  
Poppy: Albus... es caramelo de limon lo que comes  
  
Dumblore: si.. quieres?  
  
Poopy: si....  
  
Dumbledore: COMPRA xDD  
  
Poppy: ;___;  
  
Luna *en el suelo, mortalmente herida de la risa*  
  
Voldemort: ;__; la vida es tan cruel, Colagusano *llora amargamente*  
  
CONTINUARÁ.... 


	2. Hermy la codiciada

¡Hola! ¡Hola! fans de Harry Potter y seguidores del fic, ¡aquí está el segundo capítulo de el curso de Hogwarts más loco de la historia!  
  
Ahora contestaré los reviews:  
  
[I]*-. Lady Origin: ¡gracias por ser la primera en dejar un revy!, es un record para mí recibirlo tan rápido jejeje, (no se me quita actuar como Luna) menudo ataque de risa le ha dado Lady.  
  
*-. El vigilante: ¡gracias por tu review! soy medio lokita con la comedia (claro fan de Leslie Nilsen que iba a salir), ¡espero que te guste todo el curso! ¡porque será un curso muy largo con Tonks ahí!  
  
*.- Talhos: bueno aquí va tu advertencia: ADVERTENCIA, ADVERTENCIA, ESTE FIC LSO MATARÁ DE LA RISA ... Y sobre tus preguntas: ¿Se comprara Voldemort un libro de autoayuda? ya se lo compró y lo leerá durante el capítulo | ¿Se recuperaran Luna, Draco y Lupin de sus respectivos ataques de risa? Deben hacerlo, Luniviris es una de las protagonistas (además que sería de Hogwarts sin Luna), sobre Draco (debe haber un villano consiente ¿no? pues Voldy está perdiendo la elegancia) y sobre Lupin (ehh, Tonks me mata si dejo así a su lobito); la inconsiencia les afectará un poco | ¿Sustituirá Aragog a Lockhart como personaje que mas fotos firma? probablemente el mundo será tomado por los arañita-boy y arañita-girl | ¿es contagioso lo de este fanfic? casi todas las comedias. [/I]  
  
Uff, bueno, lo que estaban esperando, la Crónica dos, prepárense, busquen palomitas de maíz y ¡claro me dejan un revy!  
  
[B]Crónica dos Hermy la codiciada [/B]  
  
Petunia: ... señor mago repugnante Voldemort me podría dejar de ver el trasero ¬¬  
  
Voldemort: ¿por qué hoy todos me dan órdenes? ;_;  
  
Snape: PETIE YO TE SALVARÉ  
  
Dumbledore: tranquilo Voldie, tranquilo...  
  
Harry: Profesor Dumbledore por favor compórtese....  
  
Colagusano: xDDD  
  
Dumbledore: si... ya... ¿quieren caramelo?  
  
Voldemort: NO ME LLAMEN VOLDIE  
  
Poppy: YO QUIERO  
  
Dumbledore: primero, te llamo Voldie porque suena mas lindo, y segundo asi nu me decías anoche... XD  
  
Voldemort/Voldie: ¬¬ Dumbledore, cállese  
  
Dumbledore: si... si... =P  
  
Llega el Cornelius Fudge  
  
Fudge: holitas  
  
Algunos: ¬¬U  
  
Ginny: ¿quién es "algunos"?  
  
Harry: no sé o_O  
  
Tonks: Señor... con todo respeto... que hace con un mono naranja y camisa de florestitas  
  
Los consientes: XDDDD  
  
Fudge: Es mi nuevo estilo... ¿te gusta? esta lindo verdad?  
  
Voldemort: esta genial ^_~  
  
***En el plano de la inconciencia*  
  
Luna: ¿quienes son los consientes?  
  
Draco: los consientes son todos menos tú...  
  
Luna: yo estoy muy consiente ¬_¬  
  
Draco: si... si... U_U  
  
Ron: n_n  
  
Lupin: xDDD  
  
Aragog: ¿y tu como estas? querido admirador pelirrojo  
  
Ron: *cayendo desmayado*  
  
Luna-Draco: xDDD  
  
Lupin: U_U ¿cómo se puede desmayar estando desmayado?  
  
Luna *da una explicación rara*  
  
Draco: que tontería ¬¬  
  
Hermione: entiende... demasiada emoción...  
  
Harry: *ya en el piso de tanta risa*  
  
Draco: este es el plano... *mira a Luna*: de los INCONSIENTES  
  
Luna: yo estoy consiente -_-  
  
Draco: U_U  
  
***En el plano de los consientes*  
  
Hagrid: ¿donde esta la arañita mas adorable del mundo?  
  
Aragog *pone cara de angelito*  
  
Aragog: aqui, papi aqui... *ante la reacción de que todos se le quedaron mirando* a pues.... a mi también se me sale mi espiritu infantil de vez en cuando...  
  
Ginny *naranja*: Hagrid, bájame no me comí a Buckbeak  
  
Harry: Hagrid... ya bajala... se esta poniendo morada... n_n  
  
Hermione *con los pelos como cuernos, pensando que Ron estaría inconsciente una semana*  
  
Colin *con un enorme rollo de papel*: hola Hermy ya revelé la foto de la araña  
  
Draco *ya despierto*: ejem... ¿no se supone que el malo soy yo sangre sucia?  
  
Hermione:... pensé que para vengarme debía quitarte el puesto además ¿me queda genial el look?  
  
Draco: bueno... queda mejor si cada vez que haces alguna maldad pongas cara picara... asi... eso... levantando la ceja... muy bien  
  
Tonks: quien lo creería... elk turonsito dandole clases a Hermione de como ser mas malvado... jajajajaja  
  
**Llega Pansy*  
  
Pansy: DRAKI, DRAKI ME ENGAÑAS CON LA SANGRE SUCIAAAAAAA  
  
Draco: sale perro.... x_x  
  
Harry: XDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Pansy: y yo que ya compré el vestido de novia T_T  
  
Draco: ella si sabe como ser mala... TU NO  
  
Ron: *despertando* ya va... parémoslo un momento... primero: *hacia Draco* ¿te gusta Hermy? *hacia Aragog* esperate espeluznante criatura... apenas Malfoy me conteste esto me desmayo... ya va...  
  
Luna: *en medio de risa e impresión*  
  
Draco: si me gusta Granger  
  
Pansy *se cae al piso llorando*  
  
Ron: *se desmaya*  
  
Lupin: ¿fue por Aragog o por lo de Draco?  
  
Harry: las dos  
  
Ginny: quien sabe... HAGRIDDDDDD SUELTAME MAMAAA  
  
Molly Weasley: BAJALA HAGRID  
  
Arthur: no... A ver de que color se pone ahora *Molly le da un golpe* bueno... bajala ya... xD  
  
Dumbledore: Vive en una piña debajo del mar, Bob Esponja su cuerpo lo absorbe, sin estallar, Bob Esponja el mejor amigo que podías desear, Bob Esponja y como a un pez le es fácil flotar... Bob Esponja, Bob Esponja, Bob Esponja, es Bob... Esponja  
  
Draco: Hermy ¿tienes planes para esta noche?  
  
Hermione: no  
  
Draco: ¿quieres salir conmigo? ^^  
  
*Llega Krum*  
  
Krum: Herrmíone es mía *agarra a Hermione*  
  
Draco: NO es mía  
  
Colin: HERMY ES MÍAAAAAA  
  
*Miran a Colin sarcásticamente*  
  
Ron: *se despierta y se une al jaloneo* ESSSSSS MIAAAAAAA Y PUNTO  
  
Hermione:... a mi me gusta es...  
  
Krum: YO, *agarra a Hermione*  
  
Ron: Krum mira... ¿esa no es una Nimbus 3000?  
  
Krum: ¿Donde?  
  
Ron: Matanga *y le quita a Hermione*  
  
Hermione: pero...  
  
Draco: Weasley, ella es mía, *le lanza una maldición y le quita a Hermione a Ron*  
  
J.K.: es mía  
  
*Todos miran a JK*  
  
JK: yo tengo su copyright ^^  
  
Luna *muerta de risa*  
  
Draco: no importa *besa a Hermione*  
  
Snape: O_O *callado y perplejo*  
  
Krum: HERRMÍONEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Ron: todavía estoy impresionado de lo tonto que eres...  
  
Krum: ¬¬U....  
  
Krum: hola Fleur  
  
Ron: *volteando a velocidad rayo*: ¿donde?  
  
Fleur: bonjur  
  
Draco *aún besando a Hermione (uff un record)*  
  
Ron: FLEUR ¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?  
  
Fleur: o_O aparentemente no  
  
Harry y Lupin veían la TV  
  
Harry: este es el programa de las solteras más codiciadas  
  
Tonks *mira a Lupin alzando la ceja*  
  
Lupin: ¿qué?  
  
Tonks: nada lobito *salta a besarlo*  
  
Harry: ¿Hermione es la soltera más codiciada número cuatro?  
  
Hermione *soltándose de Draco*: ¿qué?  
  
Lupin: sí... ¡Y Tonks es la tres!  
  
Tonks: debería ser la uno pero en fin...  
  
Harry: ¡Ginny es la dos!  
  
Ginny: bajame Hagrid!!, que soy la soltera más codiciada número dos, y mis fans te mataran  
  
Hagrid: claro, claro *baja a Ginny que de pronto se ve rodeada por unos paparazzi*  
  
Ginny: oh claro que sí,... esperen tengo una sesión fotográfica...  
  
TV: y la soltera codiciada número dos es...  
  
Alumnas de Hogwarts:... soy yo, soy yo!!!!  
  
TV: es ITHILWEN PRINCESA ELFA ESCRITORA DEL FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lavender Brown: predije que estaba arreglado ¬__¬  
  
Parvati: predijiste que iba a ser Pansy  
  
Lavender: si fuera así, sería demasiado arreglado -_-u  
  
Pansy: ¬¬  
  
************************* Continuará  
  
Holitads!! Fue grande la espera ¿no? Bueno aki está el cap, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un Review!! 


	3. Notita

Lamento que tarde tanto en subir los fics, es que los voy a trasladar a mi propia Web de fics (aún no abierta)


End file.
